The Other Side
by The Glitch
Summary: "You can't love someone unless you love yourself first." Bullshit. I have never loved myself. But you - oh god, I loved you so much I forgot what hating myself felt like. / Judy and Nick couldn't be any more different. A small, timid bunny with a future in criminal law and a fox that happens to be the leader of the largest underground crime ring in Zootopia.


**A/N: Hey guys, I had an idea for a Zootopia fanfiction, so here's what I just spat out. The following chapters aren't going to be this short, hopefully averaging about 2k words. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The city was a big, big place.

And Judy was a small, small bunny.

The girl had moved to Zootopia in search of a higher education. Bunnyburrow didn't offer much in the way of schooling beyond grade school, because most bunnies were expected to continue the tradition of farming. It was very rare for a bunny to leave Bunnyburrow, and even rarer for one to come to the city. She was, in fact, the first to ever in her immediate family to seek a life for herself outside of Bunnyburrow.

Judy had been in Zootopia for all of two weeks now. She had a small apartment with noisy neighbors on all sides, a thirty-day subway pass, and a brand new job at the flourist shop just a block away from her school, Zootopia Universtiy. There, Judy was studying Criminal Justice, hoping to one day become a criminal defense lawyer. Her biggest passion in life was doing the right thing, and being fair to everyone. Everyone deserved to be heard, and everyone deserved a second chance.

Judy was slowly falling into the routine of school, work and then homework. Her classes were challenging but she really enjoyed them. The simulation of her brain did her well, she couldn't stand to just sit around all day and do mindless tasks. She needed to be learning, to be doing something.

On her fifteenth day in town, Judy was working an evening shift at the flower shop owned by sweet man named Emmitt Otterton. It was a slow day for business, not much going on for flowers to be needed. Judy was organizing a display of roses when the little bell above the door jingled, signaling the arrival of a customer.

"Hello, welcome to The Flower Basket, how can I help-?" Just said as she turned around, and standing directly behind her was a very, well, handsome red fox wearing a green button up and khakis with a loose tie around his neck. The thought of her thinking a fox _handsome_ disturbed her, but she shook it off and finished with a meek, "help you..?"

The fox smirked, leaning against the counter as Judy made her way back behind it. "Hey there, darling." He growled, his eyes skating over the bunny. His smirk grew when he caught Judy watching him watching her. "I need a very specific, ah, bouquet of flowers made. Think you can help me out?"

Judy released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and straightened her back. Though this man rattled her, she was not going to let it show any longer.

"Of course, sir, what is it I can do for you?"

"Well..." the fox said, continuing to slouch on the counter. He was no longer looking at Judy, instead examining his fingers, "there's someone who's done me a disservice, and I need them to know it without it being socially unacceptable. Unfortunately, I don't speak flower, but this certain acquaintance happens to be well-versed in it." he put his hands down and looked at Judy, "I need some flowers that mean, 'fuck you', basically." the fox shrugged his shoulders a bit, as if to say, "what can you do?"

This fox just kept shocking her. Judy had never used the f-word in her life, and it made her pretty uncomfortable that he had used it in front of her. She was pretty innocent, honestly.

But she was never one to slack on customer service, and regardless of why someone needed the flowers, Judy was going to make sure that she gave helping him her 100%.

"Well, now, let me think about that for a minute," Judy said, her hand on her chin while she looked around the shop, recalling the meanings of the different flowers.

"Wellllll…. I think you'd need some geraniums," Just mused, walking over to the fridge and pulling out several vases of cut flowers. "those mean 'stupidity,' and meadowsweet, which signifies uselessness, yellow carnations, which basically means disappointment. Foxglove for insincerity, and the belle of the ball, some orange lillies, which signifies hatred." the bunny gathered up all of the flowers that she would need to make the bouquet, and turned around to see the fox staring at her with a dancing smile on his lips.

"I'd say that if I received these flowers I'd be pretty sure what the sender was trying to say by sending them," Judy finished, going to the computer and punching in the order.

"So how much is my fuck you going to cost?" he asked, pulling out a wallet, and opening it, dragging out a few large bills. "on the fly,"

"Oh, well…" Judy turned to look at the flowers that she had laid out, "i can get it done for you now for twenty, it's slow and I don't have any other orders to work on."

His maw split into a toothy, genuine grin, "perfect!" he exclaimed, pulling out a crisp bill and setting it on the counter.

The fox roamed around the shop as Judy worked fast to get the bouquet of flowers together, looking at all of the different bouquets and flowers available for purchase.

Judy cleared her throat. "Okay sir, here you go, one giant – um – flowery 'f you!'"

He took the flowers from her outstreched hand, "Thanks, cutie," - Judy bristled at the name - "I'm Nick. Have a nice night."

Judy watched the fox exit the shop with the setting sun reflecting off the glass on the other side of the street. He – Nick – slipped on a pair of shades as he made his way down the street with the bouquet of flowers hanging at his side.

What a strange encounter.


End file.
